gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Take My Breath Away
Take My Breath Away by Berlin is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is the first duet sung by Quinn and Santana and was performed at the prom as the first dance for the new Prom King and Prom Queen, Finn and Rachel. Quinn surprises everyone by standing up from her wheelchair during the performance. It is the final song in the episode. Lyrics Quinn: Watching every motion In my foolish lover's game On this endless ocean, Finally, lovers know no shame Santana: Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion, As you turn around and say Quinn and Santana: Take my breath away Take my breath away Quinn with Santana: Watching I keep waiting Still anticipating love Never hesitating To become the fated ones Santana with Quinn: Turning and returning To some secret place to cry Watching in slow motion, As you turn to me and say Santana: My love Quinn and Santana: Take my breath away Santana: Through the hourglass, I saw you In time you slipped away When the mirror crashed, I called you And turned to hear you say Quinn: If only for today, I am unafraid Quinn and Santana: Take my breath away Take my breath away Quinn with Santana: Watching every motion In this foolish lover's game Haunted by the notion Somewhere there's a love in flames Santana with Quinn: Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn my way Santana: And say Quinn and Santana: Take my breath away (Quinn: My love) Take my breath away (Santana: My love) Take my breath away, ohh... (Santana: Away) Take my breath away (Santana: My love) Take my breath away Trivia *In the first take of Take My Breath Away, Naya cried real tears, nothing scripted. Source *The whole Santana helping Quinn stand thing was all Naya’s idea. After the first take that she did that, Eric Stoltz said, “Naya I really liked that you held her up. Keep doing that.” Source *This song is excluded from the Glee Music Jukebox on the Season 3 DVD set. *This is the second time that Santana sings a duet for the Prom Queen and Prom King's first dance. The first time was in the episode Prom Queen in which she sang Dancing Queen with Mercedes. * This is the only duet that Quinn and Santana sing together in the series. Gallery Tumblr mi9w3clakO1rd2idao2 quinntana.gif Tumblr mi9w3clakO1rd2idao1 klaine.gif Samcedesprom.png Quinntana4.png Quinntana8.png Quinntana11.png Quinntana10.png Quinntana7.png Quinntana6.png Quinntana5.png Quinntana3.png Quinntana2.png Quinntana1.png Klainedino.png Rachel and finn prom king and quenn.jpg Tumblr m3qyzarDjV1qduh46o1 250.jpg Rory,artie,joe.JPG TMBA.png 319-1.jpg PromSaurus.png tumblr_m3trsgOWCF1qj2lhoo1_250.png TikePromDinosaur.png BrittanaPromDinosaur.png SamcedesPromSpoiler.png KlainePromDinosaur.png WemmaPromDinosaur.png TikeatProm.png TikeKissatProm.png TMBAQuintana.jpg tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o18_r1_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who2_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who3_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who4_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who1_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who5_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who6_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who7_250.gif tumblr_mr587qx6Nb1qgb0who8_250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbqnx17Tw1qhcl4ko2 250.gif Promasaurus.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three